pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Wigglytuff Guild members
The following is a list of all members of the Wigglytuff Guild, however minor. Members Permanent members * Wigglytuff : : Main article: Wigglytuff * Chatot : : Main article: Chatot * Sunflora : : Main article: Sunflora : Sunflora lives in the north crew room. Her diary is found there. She is the one who reveals the location of the Surrounded Sea to the player and partner. Her quote is "Oh My Gosh!". * Corphish : Corphish has no particular role in the game. He tells the player how to take multiple jobs, like Snubbull in the previous games. His quote is "Hey, hey!". He sleeps in the South Crew Room along with Loudred and Bidoof. He seems not to notice Loudred's snoring. * Loudred : : Main article: Loudred : Loudred is the 'alarm clock' of the Guild. He also supervises Diglett during sentry duty, but he is known to get angry if Diglett does not know the visitor. He has apparently taken the Guild graduation exam...and failed miserably. He sleeps in the South Crew Room and sometimes keeps Bidoof awake with his snoring. Before the player and their partner graduates, Loudred wakes them up each morning by shouting "UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!". * Dugtrio : Dugtrio's role is to update the Outlaw Notice Board and the Job Bulletin Board, both of which are boards that can rotate. They wish to overcome their weakness of water and swim in the sea. This ends up in them being rescued by Team Raider. Dugtrio is the father of Diglett. * Diglett : Diglett is usually the sentry, but the player is sometimes called to do sentry duty when Diglett is filling in for his father. The player can voluntarily do sentry duty after graduation. Diglett is Dugtrio's son. * Croagunk : Croagunk runs the Croagunk Swap Shop. He, like Croagunk in the anime, is creepy and weird. He apparently loves the stench that Skuntank gives off when Team Skull stay in the Guild. He also says that he could graduate at any time, but wishes to stay behind with his Swap Cauldron as he would become unable to stay and be with it. For some reason, he comes in and sleeps in the South Crew Room occasion. Most of the time he stays with his Swap Cauldron. He begins each sentence with 'Meh-heh-heh'. * Chimecho : Chimecho runs the Chimecho Assembly. She appears to be the chef of the Guild, making all the food and calling everyone for dinner. She sleeps in the North Crew Room, along with Sunflora. * Bidoof : : Main article: Bidoof : Bidoof lives in south crew room. He has a diary there. Bidoof is asked to help in the player's graduation exam by dragging a bunch of leaves over the hole the player and partner falls into; however, Bidoof pulls away the leaves, thinking that it is too dark. His quote is "Yup Yup!" He traveled with the player and their partner to the guild's expedition to find the treasure in Fogbound Lake. Temporary members :* Team Skull :** Koffing: He and Zubat steal the player's partner's Relic Fragment at the beginning of the game. Koffing teams up with Skuntank to perform a noxious-gas combo which knocks out the player and his partner. However, this combo fails to work on Wigglytuff. :** Zubat: He teamed up with Koffing to steal the player's partner's Relic Fragment. In the Perfect Apple incident, he is knocked out by Koffing's and Skuntank's noxious-gas combo. :** Skuntank: the leader of Team Skull. He teams up with Koffing to perform their stink combo. Skuntank is very cunning. For example, he eats all of the Perfect Apples in an attempt to make the player and their partner fail their mission and thus not be accepted into the guild's expedition. Skuntank and his team stole the player's partner's Relic Fragment a second time during the Brine Cave mission, but he eventually gave the item back after being defeated by Kabutops and the Omastar brothers. As bad and cunning as he can be, he seems to be a good Pokémon due to the way he returns the player's partner's Relic Fragment. Category:Mystery Dungeon characters Category:Lists